There's Always Hope - Glee Fanfiction
by Keryl101
Summary: (I suck at doing this summary thing but I'll give it a shot.) Kurt and Blaine had a great night out for dinner, when Blaine leaves the diner he is attacked and Kurt get's the phone call and goes to the hosptial? IDRK. Just read it and see for yourself. This is a Blaine whump fanfic because, ya know, why not. I know, I'm evil.
1. Chapter 1

Glee Fanfic

There's Always Hope - Chapter 1

The noise of the New York City streets flood into Blaine's ears as he leaves the diner on the corner. He had to make it to the airport as quickly as possible so that he didn't miss his flight back to Lima. His dinner with Kurt had been _amazing_. They talked about all kinds of things, and by the end of it all, they were planning his next visit.

The truth is, Blaine had been feeling lonely ever since Kurt had moved to 'The Big Apple'. He always came to visit but they'd been talking over the phone less and less. Kurt has been busy but… he just wishes that he was around when he needed someone to talk to.

As Blaine made his way over to the sidewalk to hail a taxi he heard voices coming from the alleyway. Three, four, no, maybe five shadows lurking in the shadows. Maybe he stared for too long, because he was noticed by one man.

"You gonna get a cab are ya?" the guy called out. Blaine looked around, making sure the question was directed at him.

"Uh, yea." The man emerged from the shadows. Blaine was immediately intimidated by his noticeable features. He was at least as tall as Finn, if not taller, and he had a perfect, clean-cut face with scruffy, yet neat hair.

The man moved closer to Blaine until he was only a few feet from him.

"Nice bowtie" the man looked Blaine up and down.

"Aw, thanks" his classic eager smile grew across Blaine's face "I got it fro-"

"Fag" The word was like ice. Time just stopped. Blaine eyes widened as he looked straight into the mans eyes. He had a wild, evil grin spread across his face. Blaine stepped back and turned his head but a sharp pain in his arm forced him to stop.

The man's firm grip wouldn't loosen as he tried to pull away, but to no avail.

"Get off of me." Blaine muttered, looking down.

"Make me… pansy" And with that Blaine turned his body and took a swing at the man's cheek.

Things moved quickly from that moment. The other men emerged from the alleyway, tackling Blaine to the ground before picking him up again, holding his arms back and pulling him into the darkness.

Blaine tried to scream, but the hand over his mouth muffled it into silence. He struggled, but there were so many of them, holding him, hitting him.

A fist to the stomach forced Blaine backward, stealing his breath and another blow to the cheek sent him to the ground.

Red. All he could see was red.

Kurt sat at the table for two and watched Blaine rush out the door. He was running late and needed get to the airport as quick as possible. They had been talking for so long that they had lost track of time. Blain had only just managed to shove all his food down his throat and give Kurt a goodbye kiss.

After a few minutes of staring out the window, smiling to himself and planning his next date with Blaine in his head Kurt grabbed his coat, left his money on the table and walked out the door.

All he could see was red. A puddle of it forming under him. He could feel it trickling down the side of his face. He wanted the men to stop, he opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Kurt" was the only word Blaine could say.

Suddenly there was silence, the pain stopped and his breathing became slower and more even.

The man who first approached Blaine knelt next to him and whispered in his ear, "What did you just say…?"

"Is that your boyfriend?" another man said.

The smallest man in the group (yet still taller than Blaine) revealed the sharp blade of a knife from the inside of his jacket.

A bloodcurdling scream echoed throughout the street. People came running from the alleyway, desperate to help.

A young lady wearing a large dark blue trench coat came racing around the corner.

"Somebody call 911!" she shrieked when she saw the horrific site before her. A small man lay limp on the concrete ground surrounded by a dark liquid. A group of men climbing over a large wire fence, half-tripping as the scrambled away.

As a young man called 911, the lady ran over to Blaine and gasped as she looked him up and down.

On his way home in the back of a taxi, Kurt's phone started ringing – 'Teenage Dream' filling the cab.

He looked down at his phone, _Blaine_. He must be on his way to the airport.

"Hey honey" Kurt started.

"Hello?" A lady? Why did she have Blaine's phone?

"Uh hi. Who is this?"

"Oh, I am so sorry. Um… do you know who's phone this is?" The girl began to ramble, "I mean, of course you do, you were on speed dial but he's in the ambulance and are you in New York? Because they don't know who he is and I'm pretty sure he would want someone with hi-"

"He's where? Did you say ambulance? Where are you? Where is he? Is Blaine okay? Tell me he's okay!" Kurt began to yell through the phone, catching the taxi driver's attention who decided it was best to pull over.

A nervous and fear-stricken tear rolled down Kurt's cheek as the lady told him what she had seen.

The call soon ended and Kurt clutched the phone is his hand as tight as he possibly could.

"So, still heading to the same address? Or have your plans changed?" the taxi driver asked with an Asian accent, indicating that English was not his first language. Kurt remained silent, falling into a trance of worry and despair.

"Hello?" the taxi driver continued, trying to be heard.

"Uh, oh um no… I need to get to the nearest hospital."

By the time Kurt had made his way through New York City traffic and to the hospital he was in a state of panic. He sprinted through the automatic sliding doors with the speed of his heartbeats getting faster and faster by the second. Kurt's eyes were dodging from person to person.

"Kurt?" He spun around and lunged toward the person standing behind him.

"Rachel." He muttered as they pulled each other into a tight hug.

"What's happened? Have you seen him yet?" Kurt quickly shook his head before turning his head and running toward the front desk with Rachel following close behind.

The young blonde sitting down was on the phone and seemed almost as panicked as Kurt. Almost.

"Excuse me, excuse me." Kurt tried to get the receptionists attention. She glanced in his direction but hushed him by putting her hand in the direction of his face.

Kurt stood behind the desk rubbing his hands together and occasionally glancing back at Rachel until the lady had finished her call and put the phone down.

"Is this an emergency?" the receptionist snapped in an annoyed tone. Kurt would've made a comment about her rudeness but his mind was fixed on Blaine and nothing else.

"Yes, yes, no, maybe, I'm not sure I just- I need to see Blaine Anderson. He was brought in toni-" suddenly an elderly woman's loud hoarse coughs filled the room.

"I'm sorry but we are extremely busy tonight and are very short staffed so if you could please take a seat and wait for me, I will try to get to you as soon as possible." she quickly spat out as she stood up and darted over to the woman and began aiding her.

Once the lady had walked away, Kurt turned to Rachel. Kurt face was blank and he stared off into the distance. Rachel linked arms with him and walked him over to the only spare two seats that were next to each other. The couple slowly took their seats and sat there for what felt like hours before Kurt broke the silence.

"What if he's not okay?" Kurt looked at Rachel, "What if he needs me and, and… I'm not there?" his voice was shaking, tears filling his eyes.

"No, no, no don't think like that." Rachel wrapped her arms around Kurt and let his sobs dampen her shoulder.

"I'm scared"

"Me too, me too…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Glee Fanfic**

 **There's Always Hope – Chapter 2**

Also, forgot to mention in the last chapter but, nope, I do not own Glee or FOX or any of the characters or anything like that at all. Also, Redbubble is awesome… I went on there at 2 in the morning about bought like 150 dollars' worth of glee stuff… mainly Klaine, just saying.

* * *

By the time Rachel had arrived at the hospital it was around 11 o'clock at night. When she walked in and saw Kurt, only _then_ did she realise how... **real** the whole situation was. Kurt's eyes, red and bloodshot. She looked down at him now, his head rested on her shoulder, but his eyes open. He didn't look like he was staring _at_ anything, he was just… staring.

The lady at the front desk had finished arranging for the elderly woman to be taken in to see a doctor and had been sitting back in her seat for about 15 minutes. Suddenly she stood up quickly and shuffled over to where Kurt and Rachel were seated, causing Kurt to lift up his head and perk up slightly.

"Is his name Blaine?", the woman started, compassion and sadness ringing through her voice and she glanced down at the papers in her hands.

Kurt sat up properly now as he quietly chirped, "Yes. Blai- Blaine Anderson."

"When you told me his name earlier I made note of it and paged the Doctor Hilliard." The blond paused for a moment before continuing. "I know, I'm not supposed to tell you this but since his parents are currently unavailable to be with him… B Wing Room 49." He's currently being prepped for surgery so if you want to see him then you should go right now."

Without a moment's hesitation Kurt rose to his feet and started to sprint for the stairs. A quick 'thankyou' left Rachels mouth. The receptionist simply nodded in response and before Rachel knew what she was doing, she was chasing after her closest friend.

Kurt ran up the many flights of stairs. Oh how long the stairs took to climb. Not tiring… but just _long_. As he finished stammering up the final stair case his eyes began searching the room. All of a sudden a large sign caught his eye. It read: B Wing. He began to run again, vaguely hearing the click of Rachels heels following him in the background.

Room 37.

Room 38.

Room 39.

Room 40.

Room 41.

Room 42.

Room 43.

Room 44.

Room 45.

Room 46.

Room 47.

Room 48.

.

.

.

Room 49.

Kurt stopped running. He just stared. He stared at the door, unsure if he should open it, unsure of what he might find.

By now Rachel had caught up to Kurt, he'd stopped. Lost in his own thoughts as he stared at the door. Rachel linked her arm with his as they slowly edged closer to the door. The glass window in the centre of it made it easier to see the inside of the room.

Kurt gripped Rachel even tighter before whispering, "Blaine…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I do not own Glee or FOX or any of the characters or anything like that at all. P.S my Redbubble stuff is amazing.

The nurses looked like ants. Ants in their own little nest. In-sync but all over the place at the same time. Only these ants looked like someone had poured water into their nest. They were drowning. Except they are all trying to save someone. They are all trying to save Blaine.

He lay there. On the hospital bed. Jolting backwards and forwards on blood-stained sheets. Three nurses holding him down as he screamed.

Suddenly a heavy set of footsteps began to gain ground, quickly getting closer.

"Out of the way please, out of the way!", a tall masculine doctor wearing a long white cloak yelled as nudged Kurt's shoulder trying to push past him.

Kurt was inclined to do as the doctor said. He took a few steps backward before colliding with Rachel, her hands wrapping around him almost instantly. He stood still, frozen, as a gurney was wheeled past him at immense speed. The gurney was carrying Blaine.

Shirtless, his eyes squeezed shut, loud whimpers leaving his throat, hands strapped down – "Why are his hands strapped down!?", Kurt yelled. Well, at least that what he WANTED to yell. Instead, "Wh-wh-wh", is all that left Kurt's lips as Blaine was wheeled past him. Once the gurney was over 5 metres away, Kurt realised that his legs were following him and so he began to sprint after him.

Kurt's eyes followed Blaine's face as he was being wheeled toward the direction of an open door surrounded by a group nurses holding it open at the end of the hallway.

Suddenly, nurse grabbed Blaine's arm in an attempt to administer a small amount of sedative when his eyes swung open and he began pulling his arm away from the needle.

"Don't touch me! Please don't touch me!" he began to plead.

"Blaine!" Kurt's voice filled the noisy hallway, causing a temporary silence that was soon overpowered by the busy medical staff. Although, one noise was missing, Blaine's cries. He lay there, on the gurney eyes wide, staring at the roof.

"Kurt!"

Kurt's name left his lips in a scream. He jolted his neck and tried to look down at Kurt who was still 'on-the-chase'. Desperation crept inside of Blaine as he struggled against his restraints when suddenly it was dark. So dark that he couldnt see.

Kurt watched on as the nurse successfully administered the sedative and Blaine's eyes slowly drooped shut. Their eyes locked until they did.


	4. Chapter 4

**There's Always Hope**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer:** **, I do not own Glee or FOX or any of the characters or anything like that at all.**

* * *

It had been over 2 hours since Blaine had disappeared through that door at the end of the hallway. Since then, Rachel had sat down, gone to the vending machine, sat down, gone to get some coffee, sat down, and then she went to the bathroom.

Kurt hadn't moved. Not to go to the toilet. Not to get food. Not to get coffee. Nothing. He just sat on the same chair, across the hall from Blaine's room. Waiting. Waiting for him.

He sat in the cold, busy hallway, people rushing past him in every direction. Kurt looked up to see if Rachel was among those people. Nope. Before he knew it, he was feeling drowsy but he couldn't bring himself to sleep. Not when he didn't know where Blaine was. Not when he couldn't see him.

The creak of an opening door broke Kurt's train off thought, causing him to look up. A nurse was walking into the hospital room that Blaine was once in. She walked straight in, so Kurt stood up and followed her in.

"Eh-Excuse me?", Kurt stuttered out.

The nurse replied with a simple, "Yes?"

"Is this, um", the nurse continued to swap the bloody sheets on the bed with some new ones found in her trolley that she had wheeled in with her, "Is this Blaine, Blaine Anderson's room?"

"Ummm", the nurse mumbled as she picked up a clipboard with a bunch of papers attached. She flicked through a few before saying, "Yes, Blaine Devon Anderson."

"Do you, ah, do you know where he is? Or where he's been?"

"He's been in the operating room since around midnight. Due to return in around 15 minutes." Kurt nodded in understanding. "And who might you be?"

"Oh ah, my name is Kurt Hummel, Blaine's - ah - Blaine's bo-" he almost finished when a small voice interrupted him.

"Kurt?" Rachel asked, standing in the door way. She made her way into the room, heels clicking on the floor before she gripped Kurt's tense hanging hand.

"And you are?", the nurse asked.

"Rachel Berry. Kurt and Blaine's friend. Where is he?"

"I just told your friend here that he is in-", the nurse suddenly stopped part-way through her sentence, looking up at as two other nurses pushed a gurney through the door with a doctor following closely behind them. The nurse ushered the pair to the side of the room, 'out of the way'.

Blaine lay still, unconscious as the nurses removed him from the gurney and placed him on the hospital bed. Kurt stared at Blaine, stared at his face, begging for his eyes to open. But soon his eyes shifted and lost focus, he started looking where he knew he didn't want to. Kurt quickly noticed that Blaine's face was dotted with large black bruises, his right eye swollen shut. As he began examining the rest of his body he saw casts and bandages practically completely covering his fingers. Kurt only had a few seconds to stare before the nurses quickly shadowed the bandages covering Blaine's chest and stomach with a large blanket. They then placed a pillow under his head and set up the rest of the medical equipment, including a needle that pierced the skin of his arm and sat comfortably inside.

"It's only morphine, you can relax." The doctors words broke Kurt's train of thought, causing him to look up to the man with a puzzled expression.

"The needle", the doctor continued, "It's only morphine. It's only there to help him rest."

'Oh' was Kurt's only response before his eyes became once-again fixed on Blaine.

"Are you Kurt Hummel?", the doctor asked before placing the clipboard, that the nurse before was holding, down on Blaine's bedside table.

"Um… yes. How did yo-"

"You're listed as his emergency contact. There's his parents at the top, compulsory for anyone under the age of eighteen of course, and then you." Kurt just held Rachel's hand and gripped it as hard as he could. "I know that this is not an ordinary situation and I know that I am _definitely_ not supposed to let you do this, but, under these circumstances, I'm going to arrange to have another bed moved in here. That way at least one of you can get some rest, that is, if you'd like to stay here overnight?"

Rachel looked up at Kurt, his eyes glazed over and watery, "That would be wonderful, thank you so, so much."

"It's no problem, really.", the doctors calm and soothing voice stated before he slowly walked out of the fairly-small hospital room.

Kurt slowly walked over to a small, plastic chair at Blaine's bedside and sat down. Rachel watched on in silence as Kurt gripped Blaine's hand and stared at his face, the noise of the heart monitor steadily beating filled the quiet room.


	5. Chapter 5

**There's Always Hope – Chapter 5**

* * *

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Glee or FOX or any of their characters. If you recognise them then the chances are the I didn't create 'em!

* * *

Rachel's heavy breathing was the only noise loud enough to overpower the constant 'beeping' of Blaine's heart monitor. The noise continuously growing in annoyance, but every time Kurt looked up, it only reminded that him that Blaine was still alive.

He remembered back to when the doctor brought the spare bed in, the one that Rachel was sleeping on. 'If everything goes according to plan he'll be absolutely fine', Kurt remembered his 'safe' sounding voice, calm and soothing.

He hadn't slept. He just held onto Blaine's hand and stared at his face, his eyelids, waiting to see his eyes, his beautiful eyes. What if there were complications? So many things could go wrong. What if, what if, he didn't wake up? 'No Hummel', Kurt told himself, 'he'll be fine. He's the strongest person you've ever met'. A small groan caused him to snap out of his thoughts and focus in on reality.

"Blaine?", Kurt gasped as he lunged closer, tightening his grip on Blaine's hand, when, all of a sudden… his hand squeezed back.

"Blaine!?" The small shout woke Rachel from her light sleep. She drowsily sat up and moved to the other side of Blaine's bed, looking first at Kurt, then down to Blaine.

"Blaine?" Rachel spoke in a small 'mouse-like' voice.

A small flutter of Blaine's eyelids made Kurt gasp, "Blaine? Blaine? Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

A strangled sob left Blaine's lips, "Kurt?"

Hearing Blaine in so much pain made Kurt's heart ache. "Shhhh… shhhh, I'm here, I've got you. You're going to be fine.", he reassured him.

"It hurts. It hurts." Blaine spoke slowly, his eyes watering with warm tears slipping down his cheeks and onto the pillow holding his head up.

"I know, hey…" Kurt looked into his eyes, using his right hand to wipe a tear from Blaine's cheek.

Rachel quickly stood and walked out into the hallway in search for a nurse or doctor that didn't seem too busy. She then remembered the piece of paper that that doctor had given to her when he brought in the spare bed. She reached inside a pocket in her coat and pulled out a small, folded up paper bag. It read, _My office: 3rd Floor – Office #34_.

Rachel knew she had to find this doctor specifically, or else she and Kurt would be removed from Blaine's bedside. 'They need each other', Rachel knew. The 'ding' of the elevator sounded and she stepped inside. She reached out and pressed a button.

'3'.

* * *

Brighteyes421 ❤


	6. Chapter 6

**There's Always Hope**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Rachel made her way down the long, almost never-ending hallway, her head darting from side-to-side reading the numbers found above every door.

'34'.

The door creaked as she slowly pushed it open, poking her head inside, "Excuse me? Hello?"

"Yes, come in.", the doctor from earlier was sitting at his desk. He placed his papers down and removed his glasses as Rachel made her way toward him. "Is he awake?"

"Yes", Rachel muttered as she stared at the ground, she was barely audible, "He says that he's hurting and I came to get you."

"Is there anybody with him?"

"No, just Kurt." Rachel looked up from the floor as the doctor raced past her and out the door. She stood still for only a few seconds before chasing after him.

* * *

"What happened? I need you to tell me what happened to you Blaine." Kurt voice was soft and gentle but maintained a strict tone. Blaine looked away from him and toward the ceiling. "Blaine, who did this to you? Blaine?"

"Stop!" Blaine yelled, staring into Kurt's eyes again, but not with love, with anger… no, confusion. "I don't want to talk about it! I don't want to talk about it!" Blaine was screaming but Kurt kept his calm. He reached out for Blaine's face and cupped his cheek, Blaine leaning into the touch. "I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to talk about it." He was only muttering now, tears streaming down his cheeks, some landing on Kurt's hand. With Blaine now only speaking quietly, Kurt had the chance to overpower his voice with his own.

"Then don't. Okay? Shhh. You don't have to talk about it. Not until you're ready, okay?" Blaine nodded when suddenly his head movement became violent. His neck began swinging from side-to-side, eyes rolling to the back of his head. "Blaine!?"

Kurt cries for help were quickly heard by the doctor Rachel was with, his badge reading Doctor Collins. He sprinted down the hall and into the room, Rachel close behind. Kurt head twisted as he swung open the door, the doctor then running straight to Blaine's side with Rachel running to Kurt's. Within 30 seconds a large group of nurses rushed inside with medical equipment and restraints.

'No…" Kurt thought, 'Not again.'


End file.
